halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Miles-116
"If the enemy travels by the light, I'd rather stick to the shadows" -Miles-116 Miles is one of the first recruits of the Spartan II program. Also known as Shinobi Sierra 116, Miles trained with the legendary Master Chief himself. AFter the training program, he was reassigned to Red Team. He never knew his origins but grew up on the streets of New Kyoto. He was recruited to the Spartan II program at age 6. He was known for his efforts throughout the war against the rebels and Early covenant war. He was was reported MIA for around 6 years after the fall of reach but was recovered on Eta Halo in 2557. He converted to the Spartan IV program and joined the Fireteam Noble Legacy. Early History Childhood Miles grew up in the streets of New Kyoto with no prior knowledge of his origins. He was raised by a small lower class orphanage. The facility had little resources and miles grew accustomed to stealing food and other resources to stay alive. As he got older, Miles became exceptionally good at remaining hidden and gained a reputation as a Shinobi or shadow walker. This skill, among other attributes, was what caught the attention of the Office of Naval Intelligence. He met Dr. Halsey when he attempted to steal a few credits from her escort. His efforts were successful but Halsey noticed him pocketing the money as he walked away. She confirmed that he was the subject she was searching for a few hours later at the orphanage. He was captured not long afterwards. Spartan Training Miles was one of the weaker candidates for the program and struggled everyday to keep up with the others during basic excercises. He however made up for his lack of strength with his speed and agility. He excelled in those fields which made him incredibly skilled in close quarters combat. His teamwork skills however were not very impressive. He was placed in a group with other trainees for the war games but preffered to remain aloof and rarely spoke other than to issue or acknowledge commands. He was one of the best in silent movement and he almost always ended up in the scout position. His marksmanship skills varied from weapon to weapon and he became very fond of the DMR and magnum though he was proficient with any weapon placed in his hands. Augmentation Miles was one of the trainees who managed to go through the SPARTAN augmentation practically unscathed. He still wasn't as strong as the others but he was one of the most agile of them. After the augmentation he was transferred to Red Team. Insurrectionist War Miles went on a number of missions against rebel forces in his early day as a SPARTAN below are the most memorable *111 Tauri System Miles and other members of Red team were sent to 111 Tauri system to weaken the Rebel forces there. Red team went on a mission to intercept an Insurrectionist supply frigate. They went undercover on one of the supply drop locations a week prior to the ship arriving. They entered it under the guise of supply loaders. Once they had entered, they made their way to the storage rooms throughout the lower decks. They dropped their cargo of boxes that were laced with high charge explosives. They activated a remote detonator as they drifted away in the escape pods. They were later picked up by the UNSC prowler Athens. Miles, Jerome(092), and Alice(130) also were sent on a reconnissance mission to Victoria to survey Camp New Hope. They were however pulled out of the Tauri system before the raid on Camp New Hope could commence and the mission was undertaken by Blue Team. *Eridanus System Red Team was sent to assassinate a high insurrectionist leader by the name of Colonel Mark. He was said to be stationed Eridanus Secundus Miles was sent in to scout out the base. He made it pass the security with ease and climbed along the outer wall of the structure in the center of the encampment. He began setting up cameras at each window he came to. He was on the final story of the structure when he spotted the colonel walking outside the room. He entered the room in a security outfit he obtained from one of the guards and followed Mark as he made his way to a large room that miles assumed was his office. He set up a camera from the large window of his office and retreated to a safer position he camped out for three days observing the Colonels schedule patterns and continually reporting back to Red Team who had been pulled away to aid UNSC forces crush a militia force rising in the country side. Miles found a window where the Colonel left his office unattended and returned in an hour. Security was also at its weakest at this time so he took this as his opportunity. Miles entered the structure in his security disguise this time and made his way up to the top level. He noticed, that there was only one security guard. Miles used his silenced M6B to take him out. He hid the body and waited in the Colonel's office. He watched from his hiding spot as Mark walked into the room. He waited until the guards left the room and he came out and shot the Colonel. He then sealed the door and left out the large window. Miles had already joined up with Red Team several miles away before the alarm was raised. Because of this mission, Miles was given the codename Shinobi by his team and he continued to use that name for the rest of his life. Covenant War MJOLNIR Upgrade/Battle of Chi Ceti Shinobi and the rest of the SPARTANS were sent to the planet system Chi Ceti to observe the MJOLNIR system. He was surprised however to find it was a form of armor. He adapted to the works of the armor faster than his fellow SPARTANS and, with the help of the armor, could move fast enough to sidestep rounds from basic firearms. He had very little time to experiment with the armor however because at that moment, they were called up to the surface to evacuate because an enemy ship had appeared in the planet's orbit. Shinobi was taken onto a pelican and sent into orbit whilst the battle commenced above. When John suggested that they board the ship to destroy it from the inside, Miles agreed and they all put on thruster packs and left. Shinobi got the message that the ship had deployed energy shields and barely managed to swerve away from the vessel. He then followed Blue Team's example and entered through a gap in the shields caused by the outer guns firing. He landed in the breach of the ship but several floors above the other three SPARTANS. The SPARTAN carrying the ANVIL missiles for Red Team didn't manage to get aboard so Miles was forced to improvise. He moved stealthily through the ship and avoided a few patrols but ended up engaging the enemy. He was able to defeat the forces sent at him since the majority of the soldiers were occupied with blue team. Shinobi managed to move throughout of the ship without much resistance and stayed mostly out of sight. He avoided the bridge because the forces would have been too strong for him there but he did manage to find a processing room and stole a device that appeared to be a data chip from it. He had made his was back to the breach to leave and exited the ship. He rejoined up with Blue Team afterwards and presented the data he had collected in mission briefing. This was promptly confiscated by ONI. Hunter Encounter During a small recon Op in a remote planet on the Eridanus system, Shinobi and Jerome stumbled upon a covenant encampment. They were about to report the finding to the base when a covenant force engaged them from behind. Since the group was mainly comprised of Grunts and Jackals, they were dispatched quickly enough but alerted something else in the process. In the debriefing, Miles stated that two large heavily armored forms that resembled tanks of some sort assaulted the SPARTANs. The creatures later identified as hunters or Mgalekgolo released a relentless assault on the group and charged at them when they tried to retreat. Miles attempted to attack one of them from behind when it was facing Jerome and managed to kill it by inserting his MA5B into the exposed back and open automatic fire. He was rewarded however, by being thrown from the hunters back by its companion. The remaining monster the released a round from its weapon. The fuel rod barely scratched the outer part of Miles' helmet but it was enough to incinerate most of the front half and scar the lower back quadrant of his face (Bottom of the left side towards the back I think). He carried that injury for the rest of his known existence. Armor Variant When variants of the original MJOLNIR armor became more popular, Shinobi adopted the scout variant, using armor that was lighter and more agile to suit his personality Battle of Arcadia Miles was part of the force defending the evacuation craft for the battle and performed valiantly. Personality Shinobi, much like the legendary SPARTAN John was very cold and unfeeling with very little emotion. However, that is where the similarities between him and Spartan 117 end. Shinobi is brutal and fearsome in battle and often uses intimidation and fear as a weapon against his enemies. His only emotion ever to be clearly seen is rage and he channels this against the members of the Covenant. He has no compassion for anyone which has made him slightly reluctant to work with team members. Even so, he is brilliant with an incredible grasp for military combat tactics and has led many SPARTAN teams to victory. His coldness can occasionally be masked by a false personality which he uses to manipulate those around him. He is one of the most feared soldiers on both sides of the war.